


Principium

by asgardixn



Series: Et Inter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Loves Children, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragons, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Severus Snape, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Horcruxes, Immortal Draco Malfoy, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Teddy Lupin, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mpreg, Nightmares, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Prophetic Visions, Redeemed Mordred (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Redemption, The Old Religion (Merlin), Visions, im sorry, literally everyone is alive, literally everyone is good, minus fred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardixn/pseuds/asgardixn
Summary: Harry Potter and his family have to deal with the consequences of helping an old friend. Warlocks, knights, witches, dragons, kings and queens. After all, when did Harry Potter ever have a peaceful life?As a result, some guests arrive and along with that, a witch with revenge on her mind. The witches loyal fighter brings unexpected news to the Avengers and causes a ripple of events starting with the day he meets the consort of the Master of Death.While getting help from an old friend, the Avengers try their best with the new adventure, all while not knowing who will survive and who won't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Teddy Lupin/Pietro Maximoff
Series: Et Inter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Finis, which you can find on my profile, or in this series. Make sure to read that before this, or not many things will make sense.
> 
> Updates will not be regular until mid-late May, just needed to get this out of my drafts. 
> 
> Reminder that this is also being posted on Wattpad under the username @asgradixn
> 
> Enjoy, my darlings! :)
> 
> Chapter summary: A peek into the life in the Wizarding World after the deaths of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin.

When she stood up on the podium to address the crowds, she didn't know what to say. She had been doing this for so many years at this point, but this announcement was different. It was an announcement of the death of an old friend. But, instead of a friend, that man had become an enemy.

"As of today, October 31st, 2053, I can finally announce that Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy are dead. They jumped through the Veil of Death in an attempt to escape the Aurors that had been following them since they had entered the Ministry of Magic in attempt to take it over. In this escape, they also dragged an innocent into it. Edward Remus Lupin, or as some may know him, Headmaster Teddy Lupin is dead." There were several gasps but she kept going, "Potter and Malfoy jumped through the Veil of Death with Lupin and now, we have lost him to what lays beyond the Veil."

"Minister Granger!" Many reporters were calling.

"Yes?" Hermione Granger-Weasley said, pointing at one she knew to be Amerah Worogip, a writer for the Daily Prophet.

"What will happen to all the funds that were placed on the investigation to find Potter and Malfoy?"

"The funds will be transferred to where they can be further used."

"And what of the students of Hogwarts? Who will be the new Headmaster?" Another reporter yelled.

"That is not for me to decide, that is for the school board. But, for as I know, head of Gryffindor and herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, will most likely be taking up the post."

"Are there going to be attempts to see where Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin ended up?"

"That is classified Ministry business."

That was the last question she took that day. She made her way down to the Chamber of Death, where the Veil of Death stood. There was a group of Unspeakables working to see if they could somehow find out where the trio ended up.

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione knew that the Veil of Death was actually a portal between worlds. The hardest part was finding out where someone landed or how to get to a specific world. Or, at least that's what Hermione thought, not having knowing Harry had already figured it out in the other world.

As she was looked through old books to try and figure something out, she remembered something from an old History of Magic essay about the Old Religion.

Merlin, the one in the portrait at Hogwarts, could help him. She flooed into the Headmasters office. She knew the school board had made Neville Longbottom the new Headmaster. It was clear he hadn't finished moving in, but he had started. Currently the office was empty so she made her way down the staircase and to the dungeons of the school.

Merlin, for some reason, was in Slytherin. Some years ago, they had found a portrait of Merlin and decided to put him down by the dungeons seeing as he was never a headmaster.

The portrait was in one of the dark hallways of the dungeons that no one ever passes.

The portrait had an intricate gold frame with what was believed to be the castle of Camelot as the background. Merlin himself was an old man in red robes. His face had wrinkles and a long white beard.

To anyone who didn't know this was Merlin, wouldn't know. The plaque at the bottom of the frame said 'The Great Dragoon'.

"Mr Merlin?" Hermione whispered.

Merlin looked at her (examined her was a better word).

"Minister Granger, I assume." He said in a bored tone.

His voice, although an accent was evident, was very raspy. Like he either yelled or smoked a lot.

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew anything of the Veil of Death. I remember reading something that the Veil was built on an old castle of the High Priestesses, which is why I came here."

Merlin stayed quiet for a bit, just staring at the woman. Merlin was intimidating, he knew that. By seeing if the woman would back down, he would know if she was worthy of the information.

She did not back down.

So, Merlin started explaining, "Your Veil of Death is what is to believed to be the High Priestesses greatest achievement. It not only would work as a method of death, it would work as a portal to other worlds. This was created long before my or the Lady Morgana's time. With the right runes, you could not only control the time and place it would land you, you could also control if the magical signature was shown. The High Priestesses would take their prisoners to the Veil and made them land somewhere where they would die, whether it be flames, in the front line of fire or whatever they could come up with."

"What if there were no runes placed. And us there a way to track where someone landed?" She looked ready to ask more questions but Merlin stopped her with a hand.

"With no runes, the Veil would take a person wherever fate thought they were needed. If a soldier were to go through with no location, fate would take them to a war where they could help. There is no way to track which universe one landed in, but you can track where, when, whether they were are alive, how many years have passed for them, what they are doing currently, their current family and their marital status."

"Time doesn't work the same in different universes?" Hermione was shocked.

Merlin laughed, "Oh, god, no. For us here it is 2053, in another world it could be 529, or 6394."

"Okay. So, how do I track someone?"

"Runes, of course. How else do you solve anything? Well. Take a piece of parchment. Write the following runes. Tīwaz. Radiō. Ansuz. Kaunan. Kaunan. Hagalaz. Algiz. Then the full name of the person. Include titles."

Hermione finished writing that down on a spare bit of parchment then looked back up at Merlin. "Thank you, very much, sir."

"Just one more thing. The High Priestesses built the Veil years ago. You cannot trick its magic. It is more powerful than this school."

Hermione nodded reluctantly then left.

-

When Hermione made her way back to her office after stopping by to say hello to Neville, she got to work on the runes.

She wrote down the needed information three times on three separate pieces of parchment. She started with Teddy.

> _Headmaster Edward Remus Lupin._

A few seconds later, some black ink showed up.

> _England. 1970. Alive. Been 50 years. School principal, Avenger. Fiancé Pietro Maximoff, godfather Harry James Potter, godson Scorpius Leandro Potter. Engaged to Pietro Maximoff._

She was shocked. They had barely passed through the Veil hours ago and it had already been 50 years for him. That meant he was 105 years old.

She moved on to Draco.

Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy.

When nothing showed up, she tried a different name.

> _Lord Draco Lucius Potter._

Now, the ink showed up.

> _England. 1970. Alive. Been 50 years. Chief of surgery, Avenger. Husband Harry James Potter, daughter Carina Lily Potter (deceased), son Scorpius Leandro Potter, godfather Severus Tobias Snape. Married to Harry James Potter._

So. They did manage to get married and have two children, although one was dead. No matter how much she hated Malfoy, losing a child was the worst.

At first, for Harry, she just tried the Lord title. When it didn't work, she remembered something he had told her a long time ago.

> _Master of Death Harry James Potter._
> 
> _England. 1970. Alive. Been 50 years. Agent, Avenger. Husband Draco Lucius Potter, daughter Carina Lily Potter (deceased), son Scorpius Leandro Potter, godfather Sirius Orion Black. Married to Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione had a thought. Sirius Black had fallen through the Veil. So had Severus Snape. Did that mean they were with Harry?

She grabbed more parchment and started working.

> _Sirius Orion Black._
> 
> _Spain, Denmark, Titan. 1879, 2219, 2013. Alive. Been 7 years. Avenger. Boyfriend Severus Tobias Snape, godson Harry James Potter, godson Scorpius Leandro Potter. Dating Severus Tobias Snape._

Reading that made Hermione spit out the tea she was drinking. No way in hell would Sirius Black and Severus Snape ever date!

She quickly got to Snape.

> _Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape._
> 
> _New York. 2015. Alive. Been 5 years. Avenger. Boyfriend Sirius Orion Black, godson Draco Lucius Potter, godson Scorpius Leandro Potter. Dating Sirius Orion Black._

Okay, now she was confused. How the hell did they manage to all land in the same world? And what the hell was an Avenger?

She decided to do one last search, doubting anything would show up.

> _Scorpius Leandro Potter._
> 
> _Born in New York. November 6, 2016. Alive. Aged 4 years. Father Harry James Potter, father Draco Lucius Potter, godfather Sirius Orion Black, godfather Edward Remus Lupin, godfather, Severus Tobias Snape, godfather Anthony Edward Stark, godfather Steven Grant Rogers._

She somewhat recognized the names of Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark.

Steven Rogers, or Steve Rogers was a war hero who died in the 1940s in a plane crash. He had been engaged to Margaret Carter, but she moved on after years. Anthony Stark, or Tony Stark, was the heir to a gigantic company owned by his father Howard Stark. She had heard people praising the old Stark Industries when she went to the Muggle world. Stark had died in 2008 in Afghanistan after being kidnapped and tourtured for three months. The company was now owned by Obadiah Stane and his assistant Virginia Potts. Mostly everyone that spoke of Stark Industries said they missed the old era of either Howard or Tony Stark.

But apparently, wherever they landed, Steve and Tony were alive.

She wondered what they were up to. Then her mind drifted to the boy Scorpius. In 7 years for them, he would be turning 11, meaning that he would've been going to Hogwarts. Would they try to make a Sorting Hat to see what House he was in?

That idea left her mind quickly. The child grew up with Draco Malfoy as a father, there was no doubt he would be in Slytherin, as all Malfoys were in Slytherin.

But none of it mattered. They couldn't go into a new world and arrest people for things they didn't do in that world. They didn't even know where they were, for Merlin's sake!

As far as they were concerned, Draco Malfoy or Potter or whatever he wanted to be called now, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black are dead.

So she did what she could. She called off the arrests.

They were dead! What else could she do?

-

At the next Weasley family reunion, Hermione didn't know what to except.

She had gone to Gringotts to pick something stuff up when the Goblins had informed her that there was a trunk addressed to Hermione and the Weasleys.

She had obviously brought the trunk to the dinner and after dinner she was going to open it.

After dessert, she pulled out the trunk and opened it. The whole family watched as she took things out and gave them to whoever they were addressed it.

When everyone had their items, Hermione pulled out the letter that was at the top of everything that was addressed to all of them.

She began reading the letter outloud.

> _May 20, 2050. Dear Weasleys._
> 
> _If you are reading this letter, I am most likely dead. Years after, I emptied my vaults, I made sure to tell the Goblins to give this to you when either I died or I was in mortal danger. But, that is not what this letter is about._
> 
> _In case you didn't know (which if you didn't, have you been living under a rock?), I ran away with Draco. He is my love and we got married on May 2nd of 2048. Before that, on October 31st of 2034, we were supposed to have our first daughter, Carina Lily Potter. French Aurors found us and killed her four and a half months into the pregnancy. We both miss her so much even though we never met her. I like to believe my parents, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus and Fred are looking over her in heaven._
> 
> _I emptied my vaults, so there's nothing in those. But, I still wanted you to have some thing to remind you of me even though I am a wanted criminal._
> 
> _Everything is pretty self-explanatory but there is one thing I could not leave in a trunk. To George, I set up a vault for you. It is the only bit of money I left behind. Seeing as I'm dead, my shareholding of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes should obviously be given to you. In that vault I also included a copy of the Marauders Map, for whatever reason you should need it, a piece of parchment with a spell on it. I won't describe what the spell does, you can decide if you want to tell the family yourself (I'm assuming you will tell them, but it's up to you), and ten thousand galleons. I leave this money to you in honor of Freddie so you can make whatever you'd like for the shop._
> 
> _I know Hermione is probably asking herself what I'm doing with my Lordships, seeing as I'm dead and have no living relatives left. I don't want anyone to have to continue the legacy of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived who turned into a Dark Lord. I will be the last living member of the Potter, Evans and whatever other Lordships I hold, family lines. Draco has also said he will also be the last member of the Malfoy line. Teddy is still alive I'm assuming, so he is the last Black._
> 
> _In this trunk I included a journal. I've been writing in it as I go during this time period. It appears empty but it's magic, just say 'Prongslet' and my writing will appear. The journal is already pretty long but it will keep adding pages as I keep writing in it. If you ever want to write back, say 'Talon'. If you want to clear it, say 'Merlin'._
> 
> _I hope you find everything well. This is probably the last you'll ever hear from me. I wish you luck on whatever you may do in the future. This family will always hold a special place in my heart, no matter how much I may deny it. If you could, inform Draco's father of his death, he would want to know his son is dead. I'm sorry for all the trouble I may have caused over the years._
> 
> _With love, Harry James Potter._

Hermione finished, finally looking up from the letter.

Everyone was silent. Even the children who didn't know Harry that well.

Charlie, being the only one able to act, grabbed the journal from the trunk, said the magic words and flipped to the end of the journal, to the last written entry and read out loud.

> _January 2nd, 2021. I tried to teach Gwaine how to drive today. Did not end well. He's an idiot, much like Sirius. Percival and Gwaine still don't realize how madly in love they are with each other. Wedding planning is hard. The only ones who seem to be able to get stuff done are Wanda, Natasha, Pepper, Guinevere and Sirius. Peter and Scorpius insist on spending more time with each other. He's a 19 year old kid and he wants to hang out with a 4 year old? Draco's still hovering like I'm going to break any second. Sirius and Arthur made me go shopping today because I'm 'too powerful to be dressed like a homeless person'. Merlin keeps telling me to tell the Avengers what happened with the Cailleach, but I don't want to ruin anything._

He flipped back a couple pages and kept reading.

> _September 3rd, 2020. Figured out the prophecy. Prophecies are a bitch. At least we'll be able to get them back, which is good. God, I've missed Draco. I've missed them all. It's hard. But for Scorpius, I'll be okay. I may have to die at the end of this, but that isn't new. I just hope I can get them back so Scorpius can have both his dads._

As Charlie read, the others started to tear up. They might've hated Malfoy, but if Harry loved him, he must've changed.

Charlie flipped to the next page. It was dated two days after the last one, but this one had different handwriting.

> _September 5th, 2020. I don't know if anyone is ever going to read these but Harry always writes in this journal and it makes him feel better so I'm going to try this out. My name is Draco Potter. I am living in New York with my husband, son, cousin, godfather and my husbands godfather (who is also kinda in love with my godfather, but we're ignoring that right now). Harry brought all of us back. He used the Deathly Hallows and the Infinity Stones but now he's on the brink of death. I don't know what to do. I know I have to be strong for my baby Scorp but it's just so hard. After all these years, I've always had the comfort of my husband with me. But he had to survive two years without me and somehow did it. It's been two days without him and I'm dying. We're all in mourning. Even Sev. Merlin, never thought Sev would care about Harry like that. I never understood the reason why Harry wrote in this thing. It just makes me feel worse. Sorry to whoever may read this._

George grabbed the journal from Charlie, a quill and said, "Talon."

He flipped to the back and started writing, but said it out loud so everyone could hear.

> _October 31, 2053. Harry. I'm glad you're happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. Profesor Severus Snape and Sirius Black are dating? Never thought I'd hear that one. Who are Wanda, Natasha, Pepper, Guinevere, Gwaine, Percival, Arthur and Merlin? Are they some very enthusiastic Arthurian fans? What's an Avenger and what's the Cailleach? Give Teddy a bigggggg kiss from me. Tell Draco that in my eyes, he's alright. Love, Georgie. PS, thank you for the gifts. We all appreciate them._

He looked up at everyone else who was watching him. "Anything else?" When no one answered, he put the quill down.

-

After having heard (or read) so many names she recognized from Arthurian legend, Hermione made her way back to Hogwarts the next morning. Neville was in his office this time around, so she stopped to talk for a couple minutes before going back to Merlin's portrait.

"Back again so soon, Minister?" The warlock teased.

"Harry Potter, what do you know about him?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point.

"Straightforward, are we?" Once again, he stayed silent to see how she would react. She didn't falter. "Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. But that's not the information you're looking for, is it? You want to know why he knows so many with the names of my comrades. Harry Potter visited me, once. Back when I was merely a twenty year-old. Said he needed help bringing his friends back. Though, he introduced himself as Hadrian Black. He was intending to come back here, to this time period, but landed with me instead. He gave good advice. He was the one who pushed me to tell Arthur about my magic."

"What do you mean he needed help bringing his friends back?"

"A Mad Titan wiped out half of his universes population. That included... Draco, Teddy and Sirius. His husband, godson and godfather. He was left with his son, Scorpius, and Severus. I believe you know them."

"What did you tell him?"

Merlin laughed, "Me? Nothing. It was the Great Dragon that gave him another prophecy. He said it wasn't his first time dealing with a prophecy."

"No, it wasn't. Is there anything else you can tell me about his life? Is he happy?"

"When he visited me, he was depressed. He had lost his husband, godson and godfather all in one day. But he had a son he had to stay strong for. For someone with a lot of 'baggage', as the kids say these days, he was very strong. He doesn't give up. Must be the Slytherin in him." Merlin was quiet but Hermione didn't speak. She could tell he had something else he wanted to say, "There's a book. The most accurate book, in my opinion. Merlin and His Majesties Knights: The Unknown Past by Taleia Dhisor. She was a witch in the 1700s, I believe. She was who found my portrait before you. I gave her almost every piece of information of my life, up until my death, of course. Not many people believed it, so it did not go far. Who would believe that Merlin the great sorcerer was a manservant for King Arthur? There is a copy of the book in this library."

"Thank you, Merlin." Hermione smiled gently, before starting to walk away.

"I warn you... you will want to talk to me after the ending. It is something not most believe. It is rather abrupt, but that is how it happened."

Hermione nodded before she all but ran to the library. She searched the rows of books that she lived in as a student.

How had she never seen this book?

When she found the book, she picked it out. It had a plain black cover, but it had elegant gold designs swirling the border. In a simple gold font stood the title. It was a rather big book. It had Merlin's full life in it, of course it was going to be big.

She got to reading.

After finishing reading about his childhood, she couldn't believe it.

Merlin had been a sickly child who was bullied because he was different. He had one friend, his name was Will, who Hermione would later learn had died while protecting Merlin and his magic.

So, she kept reading.

When Merlin was in his late teens, he moved to Camelot to live with his mothers brother, Gaius. He had taken him in and treated him like a son.

On Merlin's first day in Camelot, he witnessed a man get murdered because there were signs of him being a sorcerer.

The more she read, the more intrigued she became. None of the other books about Merlin's life had things like him being King Arthur's manservant or having spent days in the stocks because he was an idiot.

She got to the last chapter. _The Demise_ is what the chapter was called.

> _It had been in a final battle between the Lady Morgana and Arthur. Arthur thought Merlin had been with the Knights or in the tent with Gaius. Mordred had been the one to deliver the final blow using a sword forged in dragons breath while Morgana watched. Arthur expected to feel the pain of a sword going through his body. But he felt nothing._
> 
> _When he opened his eyes, Arthur had seen Merlin in front of him with a sword sticking out through his abdomen. Mordred pulled the sword out and tried to get to Arthur again, but Merlin stopped him with his magic._
> 
> _The whole battle stopped. They had all felt the moment Merlin crashed into the ground with a silent scream. His magic lashed out with no control. Everyone who wasn't on the side of Camelot fell to the ground, all clawing at their throats, as if they were being strangled._
> 
> _Arthur picked Merlin up when it was safe. He ran to his Knights. Guinevere came along, too. There was only one person he could think of that could help him. Hadrian Potter. It took a couple days with Merlin hanging on by a thread but they made it to the Lake of Avalon._
> 
> _Freya, Merlin's old lover, had been waiting for them, all they had to do was step in the water and they would be gone._
> 
> _All eight of them were submerged in water and never to be heard from again._

Hermione had never been more confused by a book (well, maybe by a Divination book).

She looked up from her book and saw the sun was falling.

"Finished reading?" Merlin asked when she got to his portrait.

"You were stabbed by a sword forged in dragons breath. Arthur, the Knights and Guinevere took you to the Lake of Avalon and you just disappeared? Where did you go?"

"To Harry Potter, of course. Except, Harry Potter was... slightly out of commission at the moment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He brought everyone back. In doing so, he risked his life. He had been in a coma for... eight weeks before he woke up. But, no one is the same after using so much magic at once. He was already the Master of Death, he became something else when he used that power. He knew everything about everyone from our world. He probably knows about this conversation. But... since Harry was in a coma, Draco was the one who patched me up."

"Draco Malfoy saved the life of the great Merlin? I don't believe it." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right. It wasn't Draco Malfoy. It was Draco Potter. You may not like Draco, but he's good for Harry. They help each other. They complement each other. You may never accept their relationship, that's your problem. But do not for one second insinuate that Draco Potter does not love Harry Potter. I have never, in my hundreds of years of living, seen a couple more in love than them.

"You should have seen Harry when Draco had been... killed. He was so madly in love with his husband, he didn't know how to function without him. For two years, he had to rework his life because some idiot screwed everything up. Draco was dead, for lack of a better word, and Harry still spoke so highly of him, you would think he worshiped him." Merlin said, voice getting more serious and threatening as he spoke, "You may have turned your back against Harry all those years ago, but Draco never did. He stood by him. Through heaven and hell. They lost a child because of an order your predecesor put out. Aurors killed their daughter. Draco was so torn up about it, he shut down. Losing a loved one is one thing, losing a child before even having met them, is the end of the world."

Hermione didn't know what to say. The unborn child, Carina, had been killed. It wasn't a miscarriage or an abortion. She was murdered by her people. She couldn't think. Everything was overwhelming her. There was so much going on. Harry always had so much going on.

She had been too selfish to think that Harry would do something like what he did for no reason. No, all those years ago, on the 10th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, it wasn't him rebelling or going against the Ministry, it was him protecting his love. He loved Draco, even before the attack. How had she never noticed? She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her generation and she didn't notice her best friend was in love with Draco.

"He really loved him?" Hermione whispered.

"More than anything."

"Do you think Draco could ever forgive me?"

"Draco is a very forgiving man. I cannot say much, but he forgives even those who tried to kill him. He forgave an old friend of mine who thought it was his responsibility to kill another."

"Who?" That wasn't in any of the books, obviously. And Harry hadn't written it in any of his journal entries as far as she could tell.

"I cannot say. It hasn't happened yet. In six months it will happen. The real Merlin will know when."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "The real Merlin? You mean it hasn't happened yet? Then how do you know?"

Merlin laughed, "I'm not actually Merlin, darling. This is a portrait that was made and spelled to have Merlin's memories. It just so happens that I know what is happening right now, and what will happen in the future."

"But it hasn't happened yet!"

"It did. For them it is 2020. I have Merlin's memories up until today, 2053."

"But time travel doesn't work like that!"

"But jumping across universes does." Merlin smirked. This was something the girl didn't know. It was always fun teaching young people how the universes worked. "For us, it's 2053, for them it's 2020. For us, they just jumped through the Veil a couple days ago. For them, it was 40 years ago. When they jumped through, they were essentially pushed back in time in a different timeline. But since no portraits of them were made, no one knows what will happen to them. Merlin had one made of him and since he is from this universe, I have all of his memories until 2053."

Hermione was processing. First, Draco, Harry, Teddy, Sirius and Severus were still alive. Second, Draco Malfoy actually loved Harry. Third, time travel worked weirdly. Fourth, the portrait of Merlin knows basically everything about Merlin's life, if it's passed or not.

"Who does Draco help?"

"A friend." Merlin said.

"But who? I won't tell anyone!"

Merlin dwelled. If he told her, it had a chance it wouldn't happen. But, it already happened. So, there was no point in not telling her. But, there was only six months until it happened, so she could wait. But, she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her.

"Mordred." He said.

"What? Mordred? The one that stabbed you?!"

"Yes, the one that stabbed me." Merlin sighed, "Draco believes in the good in people. Mordred was a misguided teenager, much like he was. He didn't want someone else to get hurt by their own actions because they didn't know all of their choices."

Hermione stayed quiet. That had been a lot to take in. She knew Malfoy looked out for the ones he cared for (now including Harry) but she didn't know that he was forced into the Death Eaters.

"Thank you, Mr Merlin." Hermione said before walking off.

-

George didn't know what to expect when he walked into Gringotts. He wanted to see what Harry had left him in the vault. A million galleons. That was a lot. Harry had always been a close friend of him and Fred's. It broke Harry's heart when he found out Fred died.

"Excuse me. I need to visit a vault." George said to the open Goblin.

"Key?" The goblin said, not even looking up from his piece of parchment.

"I don't have one. I was recently informed that Harry Potter left me a vault? My name is George Weasley."

The goblin finally looked up and pulled out another piece of parchment with an ornate knife.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment." The goblin said in a scruff voice.

George nodded and pricked his finger with the knife, letting three drops fall on the parchment. After a couple seconds, ink started forming on the parchment. The goblin took the parchment and looked it over before leading him down to the vaults.

It was vault number 1372, so it was about halfway down of the underground vaults.

When they arrived, the goblin, who George learned was named Trielk, asked for three more drops of blood. George did as he was told and the vault opened.

Just like Harry said, there were ten thousand galleons, a stack of papers with information on the shareholding of Wheezes and the spare bit of parchment. The spell was what interested him the most, so he grabbed the parchment, along with some galleons and the stack of papers.

Once George was finally back in his home, he looked at the spell written on the parchment.

> _George,_
> 
> _This is a spell Draco and I have been working on for a while. It only seemed fitting I give it to you. We have already sorted out the claims of the spell, so don't worry about ownership of the spell. Actually, in the black journal, there is a list of spells we've made near the front._
> 
> _This spell will let you project memories on to walls. It may not seem like much, but it's helped me through some rough patches, going back and seeing old memories. You don't need a pensive for this._
> 
> _The spell is_ murum memorium _. Just think of the memories and they'll show up on the wall, or wherever you project them on._
> 
> _If we, for some reason, ever get to meet again, tell me what you think._
> 
> _Harry_.

George was gobsmacked. Harry had managed to create a spell that would allow memories to be projected. It was a pensive in spell form. Only Harry could do that.

George spent the night watching old memories of when his whole family was together. It was nice. Like he was reliving those days. But, all while not leaving the comfort of his home.

-

There was one last thing Hermione had to do before going back home. She stepped into Gringotts and asked for the Potter accounts manager, Griphook.

Once she was seated in an office with Griphook, she began speaking. "Harry Potter fell through the Veil, but he is alive. He married Draco Malfoy. I always denied their relationship, never accepting it. But, as new information came to light, I wish, if it possible, for them to have a legal marriage in the Wizarding World."

Griphook just stared, "You wish to marry two men who are dead to our world?"

"Yes." Hermione said, not standing down.

Griphook sighed, "The only way to do this would be with a marriage contract. The magic will be able to sense that the two are married and will accept them as a couple, bonding them in the process. If the magic doesn't accept them, the contract will be invalid."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, let's do that."

Griphook pulled out a sheet of parchment and began writing.

"Names and titles?" Griphook asked a couple minutes later.

"Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy and Master of Death Harry James Potter." Hermione stated.

Griphook didn't comment and just kept writing.

He eventually turned the page to face her, sign at the bottom. "As Minister of Magic, you have the final say whether these two can be married without their presence."

Hermione nodded, took the quill and sighed. Griphook grabbed the parchment again and signed his own name next to hers.

As soon as he signed, magic swept through the room. Hermione figured this was the magic trying to find out if Draco and Harry were a worthy couple.

Minutes later, everything calmed down. The parchment had now been signed by Draco and Harry. It had been magic who signed for them. They were a worthy couple and the magic clearly saw that so it had accepted them.

Unbeknownst to her, in another world, two men felt magic coursing through them. The magic of a marriage bond, and it felt bloody amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations, trips, confrontations and birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to post, and I apologize for that. I had originally planned to post this, like I said, near the end of May, but I ended up not posting it because I didn't like how I wrote it. I ended up rewriting the whole chapter again. Then, I didn't like a scene I included so I changed it to something else. _Then_ , I was finally happy with how it turned out.

_January 5, 2021 - Avengers Compound_

When Harry found out that George had written back, he freaked out. He almost started crying (it took Draco ten minutes to calm him down).

Then a day later, there was the rush of magic that was normally attached to a marriage bond. Now, Harry and Draco could feel what the other was feeling. It was like a tug on their magic whenever they wanted or needed to.

Harry searched his brain, trying to find out why that happened and later found out that Hermione ordered the marriage contract which had put into place the bond once it was accepted by the magic.

Then came the Cailleach. George had given Harry some advice once he was filled in on what happened with her. He had told him to just tell his team because in the long run, they were the ones who were gonna help him with the Mordred slash Morgana issue.

Merlin decided he needed to talk to him about that. He sat him down and stared at him.

"We need to tell them."

"Tell them about the Cailleach and Mordred?"

"Yes, Harry! It's happening in six months. It could be a trap for all we know. He wants us, Arthur and five others, what if he just wants us there to kill us? What if he thinks we're going to bring five of our strongest and he'll kill us to get us out of the way? What if this is all part of Morgana's plan to take over the world or something?"

"Okay, Merlin, first of all, take a breath. We'll tell them. Mordred won't be able to do anything to us, we'll put up wards around the place. He won't touch us."

"Let's go find them. Please?" As much as Merlin normally took care of things on his own, this time he felt he needed Harry to come with him. Last time he saw Mordred, he had stabbed him, almost bringing him to his death if it hadn't been for the Knights, Draco and Harry coming few years prior.

Harry nodded, "FRIDAY, send a message to everyone to meet us in the common room."

"Done, Agent Potter." FRIDAY said after a couple seconds.

"Let's go."

-

_January 5, 20201 - Avengers Compound_

Everyone was gathered in the common room. They were spread out around the place, some on the couches, some on the floor, on the armchairs of the couches, everywhere. Merlin and Harry stood in front of the giant flatscreen television.

"Okay, so we've kinda been hiding something." Harry started.

"Harry... What'd you do?" Sirius groaned.

"Why do you think I did something?"

"You're doing that thing where you push your glasses up your nose, except you don't have glasses anymore. You do it when you're nervous. James used to do it too. So, I repeat, what did you do?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't even realized he had been doing that. Hermione also pointed it out in fifth year on the first day of the DA that he did that when he was nervous.

"Morgana and Mordred are here." Merlin blurted out.

The Knights all sat up straighter.

"After the Cailleach slash Dementor slash Dorocha... thing... Mordred entered our minds. It's a thing Druids can do, I always knew I could hear them since I first arrived in Camelot, but we didn't know Harry could hear them."

"He called me the Master of Death. I know that's a common thing between us, we all know about it. But no one from the Wizarding World knew it, and obviusouly not Mordred. Plus, he called Draco my consort. I'm assuming you know what a consort is."

Draco scoffed, "So, now you're a monarch in their eyes. Just because someone is the Master of Death, doesn't mean they have all the power in the world."

"Right, well, the Cailleach told me that she's after what he stole from her. She will come soon and she won't be alone. She has a beast and a loyal fighter. My soul guardian is the creature of the beast. She will make her appearance when the moon blocks the sun and the light are at their lowest. She got here the same day the warlock got here."

Tony stood up, "Besides the fact that you didn't tell us for almost a month, let's get to work. FRIDAY, bring up a board. Potter, tell us everything the Cailleach and Mordred said."

"We're going to need to spend sometime rewording what the Cailleach said. She was very... Shakespeare."

-

_January 5, 2021 - Avengers Compound_

"Alright so. Morgana is rising. She came back the same way Merlin did. She's after what Merlin stole from her. She will show up soon and not alone. She has a dragon and Mordred. Harry's Patronus is the beast, a dragon. Her movement has begun. She'll show up on the solar eclipse. She got here the same day Merlin got here." Steve repeated.

"We can assume that it's the solar eclipse on June 10th, if Mordred wants to meet you on June 3rd, a week before the ecplise. We can assume he's going to try to tell you something about Morgana. Question is, who are you taking?" Severus questioned.

"Arthur, Harry and I are required to go. We can bring five people. Who do we bring?" Merlin asked. If it was up to him alone, he would bring the Knights. But he had to think about Harry and who could help keep him safe. "Draco, Harry, can I talk to both of you?"

The both nodded and went outside with Merlin.

"When I first met Mordred, he was a child. Somewhere around ten years old. When we left, he was maybe twenty years old. His guardian, I don't know if it was his father or not, was killed in Camelot for being a druid. He grew up with not much of a choice in life. The only reason he turned to Morgana was because I didn't help him. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"What do you want us to do?" Draco asked. He didn't like where this was going. Mordred reminded him of a mix between Harry and himself. Not having a choice, being raised in a bad way, not knowing what was happening.

"Help him. I don't fully know what you two have been through, but I know you have been through a lot. He's a child. He never had a real childhood, he just wants someone to care about him."

"Okay." Draco and Harry both said without a second thought.

"That means Draco is going to be one of the five coming with us." Merlin said.

-

_January 5, 2021 - Avengers Compound_

"We've decided who's coming with us. Obviously, Merlin, Arthur and I. Then, Draco, Sirius, Gwaine, Tony and Loki." Harry said to the group after discussing it with Merlin and Arthur.

"Well, we have six months to get ready for this. I think in the meantime, we get some rest, reconvene at a later date and discuss what Morgana could be up to between now and then." Steve said.

They all nodded and went along their separate ways. Severus walked towards Draco and Harry holding a five year old Scorpius asleep in his arms.

"He fell asleep while you were talking with Merlin and Arthur about who you were bringing."

Draco took Scorp into his arms and smiled at his son. "Thanks, Sev."

Scorp moved around a bit in his papas arms before settling back down and sleeping peacefully.

Severus quickly left the room (either eager to go catch up with his boyfriend or for the happy family to have some time alone), leaving only Harry, Draco and Scorpius.

Watching his son, Draco asked a question that had been on his mind the entirety of the meeting, 'What do you think we would've done if we stayed in the Wizarding World?'

Harry sat and thought for a moment before he answered, "We obviously wouldn't have had this amazing family. In all honesty, life wouldn't have been the same. Without chasing wild villains and trying to get Tony, Sirius and Gwaine to stop drinking, it would just be boring. I think we both would've gotten bored of each other eventually and just give up. You, in a spur of the moment decision, would destroy your Horcrux and let yourself age so you could see your mother again. I… most likely would've left England. At least for a while. Get a new identity, after all, the Savior died during the ten year anniversary. Probably give myself the weirdest name like… Harper Torty and no one would suspect a thing. Maybe I would come back to England after a century or two. Hopefully when things are different. But, it's the Wizarding World for a reason, we live ancient times."

"Harper Torty… What kind of name is that?" Draco laughed (or tried to) a bit. It hurt how spot on that actually was. He probably would've gone crazy. Maybe kill himself a couple times just to feel something. He honestly had no clue how he and Harry had survived all those years on the run.

"Thankfully, we did make it here, so none of that is going to come true. At least I hope it won't." Harry said quickly after seeing his husbands face of sadness.

Harry had pondered over that question a lot in the past years, especially when half his family had been dusted. He had hoped that after centuries of living, he would eventually get used to it, the loneliness. He couldn't get too close to people so as to stop people from wondering where he came from or how he looked seventeen when in reality he was an immortal being who had been around since 1980. He would probably just mess with people to get some feeling or emotional response out of it.

Eventually, the Avengers were going to die. Sirius and Severus were going to die. His _son_ was going to die. No parent wants to outlive their own children. The deeper down the rabbit hole he went, the more depressed he became. His whole immortality thing was something he didn’t want or even liked to think about.

"On to something happier! What do you want for your birthday?"

Draco laughed, "Sweetie, my birthday is in six months. We should be more focused on Sev's birthday. It's in five days, the ninth. I already have his present, but I'm assuming you don't."

Harry was about to curse, but then he remembered his son was there. "Right… I'll figure something out." He said, already planning something out.

Draco looked a bit skeptical, but just shrugged it off.

-

> January 5, 2021. George, darling! I need some help. It’s Sev’s birthday on the 9th (for us). I want to get him something special and the only thing I can think of requires some help. Respond quick if you want to help me out.
> 
> Harry
> 
> November 2, 2053. Harry!! Of course I'll help you! What do you need?
> 
> Georgie

-

_January 5, 2021 - Titan_

Getting Loki to help him turned out to be easier than expected. In his words, "I always love messing with people. This could be very fun."

Loki would take him to his location, and then George would help him out from there.

He hadn't exactly told anyone what he was doing besides Loki and George.

The plan was... not so simple.

One, go to the Veil on Titan. Two, carve in the exact date that it is in the Wizarding World, according to George. Three, find George on the other side. Four, sneak out of the Ministry and into Hogwarts. Five, go down into the Chamber of Secrets without any students catching them. Six, harvest basilisk venom and scales and whatever else you can harvest from a basilisk. Seven, sneak out of Hogwarts and back into the Ministry. Eight, carve in the exact date for the Avengers world, this time according to Loki. Nine, get back to Avengers world.

Simple! Not.

According to George, it was the third of November of 2053. So that's what Harry carved in with runes in front of the Veil, along with the rest of the runes he put last time.

He handed over the journal to Loki (who swore he would respond right after Harry wrote in it) and stepped through.

-

_November 2, 2053 - The Veil Room_

When he got out and through the other side, he was saddened at the sight. The Department of Mysteries. Not a happy place. But, bringing some light to the place was George.

"Harry!"

"George!" Harry said running out to hug him. "You have no clue how good it is to see you."

"Speak for yourself, Mr Let's Jump Worlds." He said but held on to him. "Fuck, you have no clue how good it is to see you. It's been 45 years, you idiot." George pulled away so he could look at Harry, "How are you? How's Malfoy?"

"Potter, George. He's Draco Potter. We're great. We have a son! I don’t know if you've read about him. Scorpius Leandro Potter. He'll turn five this year in our world. You would love him."

"Maybe I'll meet him some day. Everything here is the same, since it's only been three days here."

"I'll never get over that time difference. But, on to what I'm here for, harvesting a basilisk."

"Right… um, well… I know you told me not to told anyone but I kinda told two people."

Harry looked shocked, "Who'd you tell?"

"Charlie. Neither of us knows how to harvest a basilisk and he does! He had to study basilisks to become a dragonologist. And Neville. It's his school and I can't just show up saying I have to get basilisk parts and walk out of his office without him questioning me."

"Fine, fine. Let's go. I'm assuming Hermione knows you're here?"

"Yeah, so you need to hide or something."

Harry smiled a bit before willing the invisibility cloak to come out of the circlet-bracelet. Once he had it, he wrapped it around his shoulders, "Let's go."

"Right. Forgot about that." George said before walking towards the exit.

It was a simple exit, no one really stopping them.

Until… "George!"

George turned around and smiled at Hermione.

Harry cursed. Why did that always happen?

"Hi, 'Mione! Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I have some work for the shop to do! Maybe dinner some other day?"

Hermione looked taken aback, "Uh, sure. Send me an owl, I suppose." She said before walking away.

"Great!" He said outloud before turning back to the floos, "You first." He mumbled.

Harry nodded (not that George could see that) and grabbed some floo powder before saying, "Hogwarts' Headmasters office."

-

_November 2, 2053 - Headmasters Office_

"George?" Neville called out once he heard the floo. He knew what was happening but just couldn't believe it. Harry was dead. There was no way he would show up now to harvest a basilisk.

When Neville didn’t see anyone come through, he knew it was Harry. "Harry?" He tried again.

Harry pulled the cloak off and stared at Neville, "Hi, Nev."

Neville couldn't believe what he was seeing. This wasn't the same boy that left the Wizarding World. That boy was tired all the time, never really happy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. This man was happy and content with his life. He could tell as he had become very good at reading people when he became a teacher.

Neville got up and hugged his old friend, "Merlin, you look happy. _Are_ you happy?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, Neville. I'm so happy. I actually might have to borrow the Sorting Hat in six years."

Once again, Neville was shocked, "You have a child?"

“Yeah. Scorpius Leandro Potter. He's perfect. Right now, I'm thinking Ravenclaw, he loves learning. But he's also very sneaky and caring and rebellious."

Neville laughed then the floo chimed again. Both men looked up to see who it was. This time it was George. A couple seconds after George stepped through, Charlie stepped through.

The same thing happened with him. The 'how are you?', 'how's Draco?', 'how's Sirius?', 'are you happy?'.

After a couple minutes, Harry put a glamour on his face and the four of them went down to the second floor girls lavatory.

Neville, Charlie and George were shocked that the entrance to Salazar Slytherin's hideout was in a bathroom.

" _Open_." Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Again, the three other men were shocked.

"It's a bit gunky. Skulls, guts, what you'd except in a secret snake hideout." Harry explained before jumping down the slide.

A couple seconds later, George came down, then Neville, then Charlie.

"Remind me again, why are we harvesting basilisk parts?" Charlie asked, even though they never actually told him why.

"It's Sev's birthday," Harry shrugged, but then noticed the way Neville froze up, "Shit. Sorry, Nev. He's sorry, by the way. He told me he never meant to hurt anyone, especially you, it was just part of the act. He never thought he would ever see any of you guys again, so he just apologized to me."

Neville stayed quiet but kept following Harry through the chamber.

When the quartet made it to the basilisk, Harry was shocked as to how well preserved it was. _Preservation charms_ , he thought to himself.

"Well! Let's start!" Charlie said, starting to give everyone instructions on what to do.

It was going pretty smoothly. The slowest part was extracting the venom, which was expected. There were charms that made it somewhat faster, but you couldn't use too many or it would just drain the persons magic.

About halfway through, Harry spoke up, "Teddy's getting married."

That made the three others stop what they were doing.

"Teddy? As in former headmaster Teddy? As in your godson Teddy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. His name is Pietro Maximoff. Real sweet guy. He has superhuman speed. Oh, we have superheroes on our Earth instead of witches and wizards. Teddy literally almost died for him twice, I think it is now. Pietro proposed to him right as Teddy was almost dying. Kinda sweet if you ask me. I didn't get to see it though."

"Your godson got proposed to while he was dying and you think it's kind of sweet?" Neville all but screeched.

"Yes...? Okay, listen, he kind of did die afterwards, but that's besides the point. It was right before the Snap, I don't know if you read about that, but it wiped out half our universe, Teddy, Draco and Sirius included."

"Okay, we're ignoring the fact that your godson, husband and godfather died. When's the wedding? Can I come?" George asked.

"I don't think they've planned a date yet. I think there was some talk about a summer wedding, not entirely sure yet. None of us know how to plan a wedding. Tony and Pepper just went to a courthouse. Draco and I got married at a lake then made it official in a courthouse, so it's been a struggle."

Charlie spoke up, "You could ask Fleur. Or Mum, Ginny, Hermione, literally anyone."

Harry stayed quiet, "Not sure I'm up for that yet," He whispered.

"Harry, it's fine. We didn't know you could even come visit us. They don't need to know if you don't want them to," George said.

Harry nodded but stayed quiet after that.

There was slight tension through the rest of the harvesting process.

A few hours later, the whole thing was finished. Harry pulled out a trunk and put the jars and everything in it.

"Right. Well, thank you all. I appreciate the help. I should get going. I have to wrap this or something."

Neville nodded and cast a _Tempus_ to check the time, "It's dinner time. Everyone should be in the Great Hall, so I don't think you should need the Cloak."

"Shouldn't you be going then? The Headmaster is always at dinner." Harry said.

"Probably." Neville said then stood up along with the others.

They made their way to the entrance and stared up at the slide.

Harry facepalmed mentally, "Shit. Okay," He thought for a second before speaking in Parsel, " _Stairsss_."

Just like magic, the stairs formed all the way to the top.

"Perfect!" Harry smiled.

The four of them exited the Chamber. Neville split ways with the other three, going to the Great Hall while the others went to the floo in Neville's office.

As a spur of the moment decision, Harry turned to George, "I'll meet you at the Veil in an hour. I have to do something first."

George seemed confused but went along with it.

Once Harry was out of Hogwarts' wards, he apparated.

-

_November 2, 2053 - Azkaban_

Getting into Azkaban was easier then expected. Really, the Aurors needed to do a better job. Or maybe he just said that because he knew how they worked.

" _Point me Lucius Malfoy_." He cast the spell using the Elder Wand. Any other magic with any other wand wouldn't work, but it was the most powerful wand for a reason.

Malfoy was on the third floor. With no Dementors in the place anymore, Harry didn't hear any of the screaming that would normally be caused by them.

When he stood in front of his cell, he was both saddened and disgusted. Here was the father of his husband in all his glory. A prisoner because of his ideals.

"Malfoy." He called out when he hadn't been noticed.

As soon as he said his name, Lucius Malfoy's eyes shot up.

"Harry Potter." He whispered.

"The one and only." Harry smiled.

"You're supposed to be dead. I heard the Aurors talking about it."

"Well, I guess this isn't the first time someone faked their death." He shrugged, twirling his wand in his hands. "But I'm not here to talk about my death. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear. Your son, Draco died with me."

Lucius actually had the audacity to gasp. As if he cared about his son one bit. "You killed him."

"No, actually, I didn't. You see, it's funny really. You might've heard of it, the Veil? Yeah, we jumped through that, but looky here! I'm still here. And you're still in jail!"

"What did you do to my son?!" He yelled, standing up and all but crashed into the bars.

"I showed him what it was like to be loved. Seeing as you didn't. Your _son_ is fine. He's off with Severus, Sirius and Teddy in our home in New York." Harry said, smiling at the thought of his family.

"Draco was too strong for you. He shouldn't have ever gone with you. You're the Chosen One!" Then, as if it finally sunk in that Draco didn't do what he was supposed to do. He didn't finish what the Dark Lord started. "No, no, no, no, no! You fool! You tricked my son! No one tricks my son! No one tricks Draco Malfo—"

Harry laughed. It really sounded like he was going crazy. Maybe the prison had an effect that would make people go crazy, seeing as how there aren't any Dementors.

"Lucius, dear. You've got it all wrong. I never tricked Draco. He chose to be with me. He chose to not continue Voldemort's cause! He chose everything! Because now, he's in charge of his own life, not you."

Harry realized it had almost been an hour, so he finished what he had to say.

"Also, it's Draco Potter now. And, not that you have any right to know, you're a grandfather now. We have a son, Scorpius Potter. We have a family, and you're here in prison. I hope you rot in here, and I know Draco feels the same way." He finished before apparating, right before Lucius started screaming.

-

_November 2, 2053 - The Veil Room_

George had the journal ready to go. He did everything Harry told him to do besides put the date in.

"Harry, please tell me this isn't the last time I'm going to see you." He said.

"Georgie, if I have any say in anything in my world, which I do, we're going to see each other lots more times. Okay?"

"Okay."

Harry smiled and started writing in the journal. A couple seconds later, he got a response.

It was still January 5, 2021 on their world.

Once they put the date in runes, Harry hugged George tightly.

"Come back soon, okay?" George whispered. "I can't lose another brother."

"I will. You can also come visit us, you know. You just have to give me a heads up first. Our Veil is on a different planet."

"Alright."

Harry said goodbye then went through the Veil.

-

_January 5, 2021 - Titan_

As usual, Harry saw Loki waiting for him.

The trip back to Earth was quick, like always.

Harry had a bit of explaining to do, but didn't want to ruin the surprise yet, so he said he was with Loki.

-

_January 9, 2021 - Avengers Compound_

Severus wasn't expecting anything big for his birthday. He never liked celebrating it.

But now with his family, he didn't have much of a choice.

He had cake, presents, balloons, everything.

The one thing he wasn't expecting was a present from Harry.

"Open it!" Harry said, laughing a bit.

Severus rolled his eyes but opened the box. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had absolutely no words.

"How?" He asked, as if Harry would know.

Harry, unlike everyone else, knew exactly what he was asking, "I took a trip over to the Chamber of Secrets. I know, terrible decision. But, I thought you might like them."

"Okay, take us out of our misery and just tell us what he got you!" Sirius practically yelled, wanting to know why his godson went to the Chamber of Secrets.

Severus pulled out a couple jars full of basilisk venom, scales and bones.

"Harry! You went all the way to another universe to get me a present?" Severus asked. When Harry nodded, he sighed, "You're an absolute idiot."

"But you love me!" He giggled.

"Sadly." He mumbled.

Laughter erupted from the room.

All in all, it was a great birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link for ways to help the Black Lives Matter movement.
> 
> <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co>

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my drafts, so, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Principium.
> 
> The rest of this story will start with regular updates maybe late May...? I need to finish final plot details and at least finish writing the first seven chapters like I did with Finis.
> 
> And yes, in the tags of this story, I added George Weasley, because yes, we will be seeing/hearing from him again :)


End file.
